Every Breath You Take
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: He had a few weeks until that man he killed would return and Kakarotto, so he had to start the ritual. Unfortunatly Vegeta only paid partial attention to the sayian mating ritual. Why does Bulma look like his Amlub,is she reincarnated as Bulma? Zoo Huntin
1. Chapter 1

**Every Breath You Take**

**SuperGirl**

**A/N:  
Okay, so it's been almost 2 years since I uploaded something. I have a bit more time now I am not working 70 hour Weeks. SORRY ABOUT THE SPACING ON HERE WORD IS BEING A PAIN SO I HAD TO USE AN ALTERNATIVE SOURCE. :)**

**I did not mean to do that. :(**

**Okay here it is Bulma Vegeta. (another story I haven't done for 3 years...maybe more.**

**Every Breath You Take: Part 1**

**Bulma was standing there in awe. Gohan had just punched Vegeta after a small fight between the two. "Alright Kid!" she said to Gohan. It was the day of their arrival on earth from Namek. They all were wished back except for Goku and Lord Freeza.  
Vegeta was angrier then before. She glanced at him remembering back on Namek the promise he made Krillin and Gohan:**

_"Give me the dragonballs!" he yelled while having a hand facing towards Bulma who was a few feet from the edge of the cliff. Krillin and Gohan stood in stance ready to attack. The two whispering to each-other about not having a choice. Bulma was scare to death of dying. One moment she was sitting down the next she had a target near her head and now was aimed at by Vegeta who was now arguing with Gohan and Krillian. "If we give you the dragonballs will you promise not to hurt Bulma." Krillian said looking away from Gohan, after they reached an agreement amongst them self. Vegeta looked Bulma up and down who was still shaking. He grinned at them, "I wouldn't ever hurt a gorgeous girl." The the look he gave her made her shake all over again._

**Bulma looked back from the memory to what was occurring with the group. The Nameks were a bit scared about the situation with Vegeta alive. "What are we going to do here?" an elder said. "That's right, we are new here." Krillian and Gohan was thinking Bulma knew if she said anything to them Vegeta may get upset not being invited to Capsule Corp. She thought about it then looked over to him leaning next to a tree glaring at Gohan still. She caught his eye and he grinned at her causing her to look away from him.**

**"Oh I know!" said Krillin getting Bulma's attention. "Hey Bulma." She looked up knowing what he was going to say. She glared at him."Do you think you have enough room twenty some Nameks at your compound?" Bulma turned red as he spoke this. The Nameks turned hopeful to Bulma. "Oh you have a place we can go with you." and... "Your so nice." said one of the children.**

**This caused Vegeta to walk towards the situation an eye brow arched. "I ah-...Well, let me see what my dad thinks. I just have 1 house there. I can see if there are any guest homes there in the lab or..." She grinned some and reached in her pocket and grabbed a communicator. "I'll be right back." she said taking a few steps away from the group. She pressed a few buttons a turned around looking at the group and gave them a quick smile. Vegeta leaned against another tree looking at her, his eyes lowered.**

**"Hey Mom- Is Dad there?" A pause and Bulma walked a few steps. "Dad- yeah, I am back I am home. I brought back twenty Namek's, and one Sayain." a pause went by. "No, not Goku. Gohan and Krillian came back though." another moment passed by. "Yeah it is one of the men who tried to destroy the planet last fall...yeah." Bulma bit her lip looking at Vegeta watching her as she walked back and forth.  
"He made some deal with Krillin and Gohan not to hurt me on Namek..." she paused as her father kept talking. "Why does Mom want to know if he's single?"**

**She closed her eyes now her mother was on the phone."You seen him on TV before he killed the camera..." Bulma turned and looked at Vegeta. "I am at-" She paused looking up "40╨ North 124╨ West...I think were in California...Piercy area..." She looked at Krillian. "I think your right Bulma." Krillian said. "Okay by Dad." she said closing the lid on her communicator.**

**"My Dad will be here in an hour. We live on an island not to far from the coast.. Piercy is northern California." The Nameks had no idea what she meant by California. "Your all welcomed to stay until we wish back Namek!" she said smiling. The Nameks grinned and cheered. Vegeta turned around the tree. "What about Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Bulma looked at him and the bruise on his cheek caused by the man earlier with their fight. "Well- she sighed, Dad and Mom have no issue long as he keeps his promise he made on Namek." she said looking at him looking away from the cheering Nameks.**

**An hour went by and sure enough her Mother and Father arrived in two of her Father's number 45, flying shuttles. "This way now." said her father helping the Nameks on the shuttle. Bulma bit her lip a bit scared. she walked to Vegeta at the tree. "Vegeta, you can come with us." she said. He didn't bother looking up, but looked at his hands. "Why bother? Soon as I can I'm leaving here going to find Kakarotto and kill him"  
Bulma gulped some. "Vegeta, what would you do here?' she asked. He kicked some dirt and looked at her. "What can this compound offer me?" he grouled. "I don't know, if you hate it here so much, if you promise not to destroy this planet or not to hurt me I will build you a ship. Is that what you want Vegeta?" he looked at her. He sat up from the tree and walked pass her to the shuttles and sat in the back.**

**Bulma looked at him a bit oddly and walked with him to the shuttle. She sat down a seat next to him. She glanced at him as they floated up and towards Capsule Corp. "Do we have an agreement?" she asked him softly so he could hear, not the others. "I promised on Namke, so I think Woman, that would continue. Long as you build me my ship I will not destroy the Earth or whatever." She looked at him a bit more closely. "You are almost cute." she said causing the warrior to blush.**

**A/N: The first chapters always are the beginning...**

**Next Time: Return of Yamcha, Vegeta jumps in a ship soon as he arrives...good bye Vegeta?**


	2. Chapter 2

#2 _Amlub_

SuperGirl

A/n: I only own the silly red cape…

Chapter 2:

It would be two months until the dragon balls could be used to bring Kakarotto back. Four months since he arrived on Earth. So Vegeta had to wait on earth before he could avenge his battle, the battle stolen from him by Kakarotto. He was stuck on earth with the Nameks, and worst humans. Life was cruel to him, oddly enough. The humans were constructing him a ship as promised.

He was staying with the blue haired girl. He was unsure of her, she seemed familiar to him. She was scared of him, but still was nice to let him stay with her it was ironic, stupid of her; Earthlings... She was not too bad to look at, almost sayian, minus the coloring, muscles.

He also noticed the earthling's living space had photos of herself and what looked like the man Napa had killed. That made him more confused about why he was allowed here. Was she waiting on Kakarotto to kill him? He would have to be careful around her.

He was instructed when he came across a photo of her with lavender hair. He picked up the photo see her when she was younger, grade school aged. He was curious to why her hair changed to blue, perhaps she changed it. The photo he held he kept looking at the young girl. She was almost familiar, maybe it was because it was the woman who he lived with, but he had an eerie feeling inside. _'Those eyes…_ _Amlub 'he thought. _He folded the photo over on the mantle it laid.

Vegeta decided not to dwell into the past and left the living area and out of the house that held photos of one of the men whose life was partly his responsibility. He rushed to the door and pushed past Bulma to the knob and left as Bulma asked mid-sentence what was going on. And then he took off leaving a confused woman behind. "Geez- I was just going to ask him if he wanted to go golfing with the Nameks…" She sighed and walked into the living room from which Vegeta jetted out from moments ago and seen her picture frames turned over, face down.

Bulma walked to the mantle and looked at her photos and she turned them back seeing they were photos of her when she was younger. "He is so strange." She thought looking at her younger self in the picture with her father, but grinning, but with their lavender hair. "What's his deal? Oh wait, he's a jerk." She said upturning her photos back. "Men." She growled leaving the living room to go get her golf set to go play golf with the Nameks.

Vegeta was else where standing on a cliff; it was better away from something that reminded him of his past. 'Well, she can't be little _Amlub, she died with the rest of the planet…they just look alike, just a coincidence." _He sighed looking up as the rain started to fall on his face."Earthlings…" he said sighing.

Latter that evening Vegeta decided to go, considering what happened; just a_ coincidence _that she looked like Amlub. He walked in and slammed the door with a huff. He walked in to see her sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up and looked at a wet treasure troll, his hair was to his shoulders and he was again in the same clothes as he had been since he started to stay with her. The water changed his blue suit to a navy shade from the water.

"Vegeta, we have showers in the house, you could just use those." She said pointing towards the bathroom downstairs. He glanced at her, her eyes wide looking at him on the verge between scared of him and trying to make a joke. He grunted looking her over. "I'm going to the guest room." He said turning to walk to the hallway and away from her. _'Guilt'_, He thought. He shook his head and decided some rest would help; he was still stressed over the events on Namek, still mad he was too week and made a promise to not hurt her or anyone here on this planet. He needed sleep.

A few hours into his sleep and instead of dreaming of Kakarotto destroying him, or him destroying Freeza becoming a super sayian.

_"I wants to go with you." a soft child voice said. Vegeta turned in his dreams to see a girl with blue eyes starring at him. Her hair was a soft mix of purple hues in brown-ish black hair tied up in a pony tail. "Father won't let me take you with me." a boys voice replied. "BUT!" the girl shouted some shaking. "I'm scared without you." she said looking up into his charcoal eyes. "Why must you go, you do not want to go and live with that lizard do you?" the boy asked looking at his smaller female friend. She wiped her eyes. "I don't want you to leave me here. I have no one else I'll die." she said hugging the boy whose arms wrapped around the girl. _

_"Amlub...what if someone sees us hugging,they'll think were week." he mummered wrapping his arms around the girl who looked up to see his face and smiled. "I don't care." she giggled hugging his tighter then frown some. "Were all going to die here." she whispered. "No we'll find each other some day, were two halves to a whole bunch of trouble." The boy said smirking._

_"Vegeta." the girl whispered looking up at him, "When will-" the girl was cut off when a bang sound was herd and a door behind them opened up. The girl jumped and grabbed the boys arm and stood in front of him her back shown with her standing protectively in front of him. A tall man who looked like the boy entered the room with several men the man looked at the girl who jump slightly back into the boy._

_"Ahh Amlub, I see you still don't want Vegeta to leave?" The man laughed at the silly girl. She frown some and pressed her back against the boy and her arms spread out, her tail behind her back touched the boys tail than wrapped around her waist getting his attention . She shook her head 'no'. That was the moment the boy seen the girl's lower back that was exposed above her tail and pants waist-line was a brown shape of a V with a circle above it, the Vegeta-sie symbol. The boys eyes stared at that as the girl in front of him was picked up by a laughing man, the man who just spoke. _

_"Silly girl, Vegeta will return. Now say good bye and then go home to your family, he will return." The girl who was now picked up like a sack of potatoes looked at the boy about to cry. The boy stood up and bowed as he walked out the door fallowed by several men in armour. He turned to look back, but the room, his father and the girl were gone. Only a scream he heard._

"Vegeta!" a sound through him awake. He looked around and seen he was in his room the thin sheet around him dropped and he looked around. Nothing. He was on earth. He grunted some and shifted off the bed in only spandex shorts and stretched.

'_Amlub. I let you and everyone down.' _he frowned at his thought. He turned and looked at the window it was still dark out. What was he to do? He was the prince of all sayians, none left. A knock was heard on his door.

"Are you okay Vegeta." the woman asked on the other side. "I heard some screaming, if you have a guest I'm sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to make sure you were okay." he heard her sigh as she waited for him to speak.

"I am fine." he growled.

"Sorry for interrupting you and-" he words were cut off when he grabbed the door and pulled it opened to growl at Bulma who stood there with tank top and shorts, with her mid-drift showing. The woman jumped back some. "Sorry." she gasped stepping back. She noticed Vegeta was sweating. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I just said, I heard a scream. I'm sorry for caring." she said turning walking down the dim hall away. Vegeta looked after her, her hair every direction her back partly exposed, he tried to focus on something, but shook his head.

"She is no sayian. I'm imagining things, week things!" he said watching her open a door and disappear into the darkness. He turned and shut the door. "I need to prepare for Kakarotto's arrival, I need to train away form here and these childish feelings." With that he walked to the window, opened it and flew out of the guest room, over Bulma's home, her parents home across from it, pass the gravity stimulation room that was being worked on and towards the hills away.

Bulma however was now shaking in her room as she watched him fly past her window and away. She was scared of him still. She was unsure if he wouldn't hurt her as he promised Krillian on Namek or if he was trying to use her to destroy Goku or the earth. "Goku...we need you!" she said sobbing. "Yamucha. I made a mistake letting him live again, please forgive me." she said grabbing his photo next her on a table cradling it now she cried rolling into a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SuperGirl

A/N: I don't own anything... not DBZ not Vegeta not Bulma...just the insanity in my head and thoughts on paper and posted on line... Also the time-lines on line...I don't base a fictional story on it Space time, travel, light years their Scottie.

Chapter 3

It was a few weeks until the Namek dragon would be summoned. Vegeta realized this was important for a few reasons, one he cared about the others not important. Who cared if the Nameks went home, but then again...He was staying away from his roommate the blue lady. She would mope around crying about her lost lover counting down the days. He hated it. He was though certain that she was in fact Amlub, it made sense to him.

Their pact they had to one day reunited and the the facts that kept matching in his head. 'She has Amlub's eyes...her attitude...her mark on her back...she can't be the same girl being human though...' Vegeta was coming to the conclusion that she must have been reincarnated as Bulma.

He never thought it was possible, but it would make sense so he, the Prince of all Sayians was not insane.

"The age makes sense too." he told him self throwing a punch as he trained. His eye brows were tight knitted remembering the conversation with her mother a month back.

_"It's so exciting Bulma's 28th Birthday!" the Blond lady stated Vegeta eyed her oddly. He knew she didn't live in this house, but the one next to it. "Are you going to come? Were going golfing with the Nameks for her birthday!" Vegeta humphed and shook his head. "Too bad Vegeta, there will be food." he shrugged and walked off-_

He wondered about the time, He was eight when he left the planet, Amlub was younger, he was unsure of her age. Bulma was Eight years younger than he was, he was technically eight years older than her, but due to the time in the space pod and him no aging when traveling would make sense on his aging. He didn't know what day the planet ended, or time. It made sense to him. He hated it though. He wondered if he should attempt with the blue haired woman what he would have with. He had a few weeks until that man he killed would return and Kakarotto, so he had to start the ritual. Unfortunately Vegeta only paid partial attention to the sayian mating ritual.

Vegeta flew out of Capsule Corp into the woods. Vegeta wasn't one for hunting, but he needed to wrestle an animal with no power, just by strength and bring it to the woman. He knew she'd love that.

A few hours went by and Vegeta arrived at Capsule Corp. The woman and the Nameks were BBQing and hanging out like they did almost every night. "Hey it's Vegeta." Dr. Briefs said pointing up, his wife Bunni looked up and smiled waving at Vegeta. He landed witha large Hippo with a thud as it hit the pavement. "Oh my word!" Bunni said, this caused everyone to look up that included Bulma who was talking with one of the Nameks. "That's a hippo!" Dr. Briefs said stepping back. Vegeta scanned and seen the woman's face frozen. "Where did you get that!" she blurted out. Vegeta grinned knowing she was pleased with his Slater.

"Some place called a zoo." he said, Dr. Briefs jumped. "That's against the law!" Vegeta shrugged. "I brought this for you." he said looking at Bulma who got paler and fell over landing on the grass. "Vegeta that was sweet, but we have enough BBQ." Bunni said patting Vegeta's folded arms. "She's so happy!" Bunni said clasping her hands together. Dr. Briefs shook his head looking over his passed out daughter's face, he reached down and felt her pulse for a second. "She's over whelmed." he said looking at Vegeta. "It was this or a Namek." he said causing them to back up some as he laughed.

A few hours went by and Vegeta waited, the woman was awaken not long after she fell over; however he waited for her to tell him of her gratitude. It didn't come, however the sound of a car starting up did and her leaving the compound did. He folded his arms as she left. "Maybe she is getting me her own kill..." he thought, but knew better. A bit made at an ache in his stomach he grumbled going to bed.

Bulma was not happy at all, she needed to get away from that place for a while and him. She decided to visit her old friend Launch, Tiens ex girlfriend who happened to live 5 miles from Bulma. She had married a man also with a split personality, and it worked for them. Bulma needed something familiar at that moment.

A few weeks went by and Bulma returned from her stay with her friend Launch. She didn't want to miss Goku, Yamucha or anyone else returning.

Everyone was gathered as the dragon was summoned, even Vegeta.

"What is your wish?" the dragon asked as it was replied back with a wish in Namek. "That can not be done! The one you call Goku can not be brought back alive since he is not dead." Vegeta's eyes widen hearing this, he still had a chance to get revenge. "Can you bring him here then?" Chichi asked. "He wishes not to return at this time." the dragon replied angering Chichi. Vegeta noticed Bulma was looking up talking to herself. "So whose it going to be..." she paused talking to something telepathically. "Okay it's Yamucha." she said turning to the Boy translating the wishes.

Vegeta froze hearing this. 'The man the woman- shes rejecting me for a dead man?' he shock his head it didn't make sense. He was not happy one bit, he scaled as the wish was translated looking around and at Bulma clasping her hands together excited. As he looked at her in her joy and happiness he caught something in the corner of his eye and see it. The ship. If Vegeta wasn't going to have her then he was going to kill Kakarotto in space and meet one obstacle. He jumped up and flew from the seen and turned back to see Bulma running to the man who wasn't there moments again. "Asshole." he said flying to the ship and preparing to leave.

The roar of the ship caused the group to turn and look. "Oh Vegeta! The coffee machine isn't installed!" Dr. Briefs stated. "Those sayians have no concept of good coffee!"


End file.
